


Que diferença faz?

by Himmak



Category: Amor Doce, My Candy Love
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Spoilers, casnath
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: Depois de quatro anos, Nathaniel se portava como um delinquente despreocupado com a vida. Castiel fazia faculdade de musicologia e amava muito seu namorado. Mas... Namorado? Para a decepção do leonino, Nathaniel e Castiel não tinham nada... É só uma relação carnal? Que diferença faz?
Relationships: Castiel/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Que diferença faz?

A noite começava aparecer sobre a França, Nathaniel estava deitado num banco de madeira, esperando um certo ruivo sair da aula de acústica daquele professor que Castiel dizia ser um pé no saco. Tragou um pouco do seu cigarro de maconha que se acolhia entre os dedos indicador e médio do loiro e soltou a fumaça com tranquilidade, o aquariano estava calmo e leve, liberto de amarras sociais, totalmente por si só, ele poderia gritar agora. Ouviu um barulho de porta abrindo seguido de conversas um tanto altas, Nathaniel ergueu o tronco e levou o baseado até a boca mais uma vez, soltando a fumaça quando viu o leonino que esperava. Sorriu de canto e o ruivo mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo.

— Hey, nerd! — jogou sua jaqueta vermelha diretamente na cara do mais novo.

Este reclamou num murmúrio e tirou a peça de roupa que cobria seu rosto, rosto um tanto irritado, diga-se de passagem.

— Você sabe que odeio os apelidos da época de colégio, Castiel!

Uma risada foi ouvida pelo loiro, o músico sentou no colo alheio e pegou o rolinho de seda da mão dele para também dar uma tragada profunda.

— Quem autorizou? — continuou o aquariano rebelde.

A fumaça foi jogada bem na face do ex-certinho, este que se segurou pra não tossir, mas que não conseguiu.

— Eu compro outro pra você, princesa — riu o mais velho, de modo irônico.

O ruivo em questão puxou as correntes do pescoço do outro pra beijar Nathaniel e este virou-se na última hora, fazendo Cast beijar sua bochecha.

— Você é pesado pra porra, não vamos bancar os gays apaixonados na frente de uma das suas salas de aula, faça-me o favor.

Nathaniel não gostava de demonstrações de afeto em público, talvez ainda exista alguma timidez do antigo loiro responsável, ou talvez ele só era orgulhoso demais pra assumir uma relação homoafetiva por causa da sua nova reputação de "bad boy". Castiel não sabia e sinceramente preferia a primeira opção. Sorriu sem dentes e se levantou, devolvendo o baseado ao dono, perguntando em seguida:

— No CA* tá bom pra você?

Ele acenou em confirmação e pegou a jaqueta que antes fora jogada contra si, seguindo o amante em direção à salinha do CA de áudio-visual. CA, Centro Acadêmico, todo curso tinha um e é basicamente uma salinha pequena com um ou mais computadores onde ficam alguns veteranos do curso pra informar sobre as atividades do campus. Mas nada podia ser sério se controlado por um bando de adolescentes que fazem algum curso relacionado a arte.

— E aí. — Castiel falou despreocupadamente quando entrou no CA enquanto Nath dava as últimas tragadas do lado de fora da sala.

— Se não é o famoso Castiel da musicologia, vai pra festa dessa semana?

— Eu vou, que dia vai ser? — O loiro já adentrava o ambiente, com um sorriso um tanto desafiador.

O leonino agarrou o pulso alheio e perguntou, de maneira rouca:

— O colchão está livre?

— Está.

Apenas isso foi o suficiente pra Castiel puxar o mais novo pra detrás de uma estante. Exatamente isso. Havia um colchão atrás de uma estante em um dos CAs, posto ali exclusivamente pra casais, como os dois em questão, foderem com uma certa privacidade. Bem vindos à faculdade.

Os dois se beijaram assim que se viram num espaço mais... Reservado. Se beijaram intensamente, loucamente. Ambos deitaram-se no colchão enquanto tentavam se livrar das próprias roupas, tiraram aquelas que não precisariam nem mesmo afastarem as bocas uma da outra, casacos, acessórios como a gravata de Castiel e afins... O contato era ardente, a língua de Nathaniel tinha um gosto inebriante de maconha e licor. Assim que se separaram do beijo, o ruivo mordeu fortemente o pescoço alheio e o ouviu urrar baixinho, não sabia se era de dor, prazer ou apenas raiva porque mordeu em um lugar que estava à mostra, Nathaniel também não gostava de ser marcado, mas o leonino, ciumento que era, o marcava toda vez. O loiro grunhiu.

— Sabe que eu não gosto quando exagera nas festas, hm? — Castiel perguntou baixinho, em um tom de ameaça, e chupou mais a região, tinha que ter a certeza de manchar de vermelho a maior área possível.

— Sabe que eu não gosto quando me marca em lugares que possam ver — disse no mesmo tom, tirando a blusa alheia e massageando seu dorso enquanto brinca sutilmente com um dos mamilos do maior, que arfou.

Nath não deixou mais o amante chegar perto de seu pescoço, então o ruivo o beijou de novo, outro beijo intenso e molhado, pornográfico até. A química dos dois era incomparável, eles se provocavam ao máximo só em um beijo que parecia tão simples, mas carregava uma luxúria e volúpia que nenhum outro teria. Separaram-se, ofegantes.

— O quanto você bebeu? — perguntou.

— Não gosto que me diga o que devo fazer.

Castiel rosnou, mas decidiu ignorar a provocação do outro e voltar ao caso, aquilo era importante pro ruivo, de certa forma.

— Não gosto que beba antes da transa, me faz parecer um estuprador.

— Mas não é isso que somos? Não é só uma relação carnal? Que diferença faz?

Castiel parou e encarou as orbes douradas, não podia ser que tinha escutado isso. Aquilo tinha passado dos limites, relação carnal? O músico abriu a boca pra falar algo e foi calado pelo aquariano, que colocou o indicador sobre os lábios alheios e foi logo desabotoando a calça. Desde a época de escola, Nathaniel sabia seduzir o mais velho como ninguém, mas antes fazia isso inconscientemente.

— Para de birra e me come logo, Cassy... — e selou um outro beijo intenso e desajeitado, realmente pareciam se engolir.

O menor bagunçou violentamente o cabelo alheio e acomodou melhor o outro acima de si. Castiel já estava embriagado com o sabor de seu amante rebelde, de fato, o gosto do álcool estava presente, ele se sentia um pouco estranho, mas já estava excitado.

— Da última vez quem foi o ativo? — Castiel tirou a regata preta que o aquariano vestia.

— Eu — Nath praticamente gemeu essa única sílaba e voltou com seu beijo ardente com o parceiro.

Era um acordo que tinham, eles revezavam sempre quem ficava no controle dependendo de quem ficou na transa passada. Os dois ali se despiam com um desespero e pressa visível. Não demorou para que eles estivessem despidos, salvo apenas os colares e anéis de Nath e as várias gargantilhas e a luva preta de Castiel. Se esforçavam pra não gemer muito alto quando esfregavam-se um contra o outro, sentir aquele calor era gostoso a níveis estratosféricos. Separaram-se do milésimo beijo que trocaram e ofegavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

— Hm, me chupa, Cassy...

Mais uma vez o apelido que ele odiava, mas que soava tão sensual na boca agora rosada do menor. Castiel estava tão avoado que não ouviu direito o que o amante propôs.

— Hm?

— Me chupa, anda... Não espere que eu diga "por favor" — mordeu o lábio, em sarcasmo. 

O ruivo desceu sua boca até a pélvis alheia, nessas horas se perguntava porque sempre cedia ao charme e à persuasão do outro. Abocanhou o membro sem cerimônia, usando sua língua ao máximo. Se não fosse pelas reações bonitinhas de seu amante, nunca se submeteria a fazer algo assim. Nathaniel gostava da boca de Cast e sempre se aproveitava dela, sempre se gemia e se contorcia como se fosse o último boquete. De fato era, visto que só via Castiel esporadicamente, quando este voltava das turnês de sua banda. Dobrou minimamente a perna direita pra permitir mais aquele contato e o ruivo negou quando se voltou a chupar exclusivamente a glande, ouviu-se um suspirar de puro tesão.

— Cassy... — chamou e soltou uma risadinha em seguida, apoiando sua mão na cabeleira vermelha, fazendo-o avançar alguns centímetros.

Ele já voltava com os movimentos de vai e vem e o outro enlouquecia debaixo do mesmo. Poderia viver só por aquela sensação. A mão forte torcia os cabelos alheios sem qualquer esmero ou delicadeza, guiando os movimentos sem compaixão. Nathaniel tombou a cabeça pra trás, soltando o ar em um gemido, comprimindo os olhos pra aproveitar mais do toque úmido daquela língua maravilhosa.

— Isso, isso... Hmm, você chupa tão gostosinho... — sussurrava entre um arfar e outro.

Castiel odiava quando o amante começava a falar assim, não que fosse ruim, Castiel na verdade amava e até ficava mais excitado quando ouvia coisas sujas, mas... _Nathaniel_... Não dava pra ligar uma coisa a outra. Nem mesmo Castiel gostava da mudança brusca do garoto. Tirou o pênis da boca e se posicionou novamente em cima do loiro, com as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado do corpo alheio.

— Porra, Cast — reclamou, com um tom levemente manhoso, tendo em vista seu estado.

— Da última vez que eu deixei você gozar na minha boca, você foi embora. — o músico levantou uma sobrancelha.

O ex-nerd gargalhou audivelmente e entrelaçou os dedos em sua franja que antes estava grudada na testa pelo suor, para ajeitá-la. O leonino achou o gesto deveras sexy, confirmou as suspeitas quando o viu morder os lábios, droga... Ele sabia como atrair toda a atenção pra si, não resistiu em beijá-lo mais uma vez, mesmo que Castiel quisesse muito brigar agora, levou a destra ao próprio membro e massageou enquanto sua língua saboreava a boca alheia, não conteve o gemido durante o beijo, o loiro era muito gostoso e mexia muito com o outro. Separaram-se, em busca do ar que faltou. Nathaniel rosnou:

— Castiel...

O mais alto revirou os olhos em desgosto, o loiro sempre era apressado quando se pegavam na faculdade, parou a masturbação que fazia e comentou:

— Vira.

O outro franziu o cenho em dúvida.

— Vira, coloca as mãos na parede — disse, desviando o olhar rapidamente pra parede grafitada e voltou a observar a expressão do loiro — Não vai ser do seu jeito, Nath.

O músico levou os próprios dedos à boca enquanto fitava um Nathaniel estático. A mínima expressão de surpresa se transformou em uma, quase imperceptível, de vergonha. Virou-se, ficando de joelhos no colchão e apoiando as mãos na parede colorida. Com a mão livre, o ruivo apertou uma das nádegas do outro e sorriu com a vitória breve.

— Mais bonitinho Nath, ou não vou comer você... — provocou.

Nathaniel detestava, novamente, detestava mostrar fraqueza. Se ajeitou melhor, abaixou mais o tronco e empinou para o amante. Aquela posição de inferioridade era humilhante, o loiro estava levemente puto.

— Você vai pagar por isso, Castiel...

— Com certeza — ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso e enfiou com gosto dois dedos na entrada alheia.

Nath tentou segurar o quase grito de surpresa que veio na garganta, só tentou mesmo. É claro que estava doendo, mas ele nunca falaria algo como isso, até porque era suportável perto de tudo o que já sofreu. Moveu-se os dedos naquela entrada apertada e o menor gemeu choroso e baixinho.

— Fala logo, Nath — suspirou o músico, sabendo claramente o que estava acontecendo.

— Vai se foder.

O ruivo suspirou novamente, em desistência. Sabia que o outro nunca admitiria sentir dor e sinceramente cortava seu coração ter que continuar com essa brincadeira. Tirou os dedos do orifício e tocou carinhosamente as costas do outro, o sentiu tremer de supetão. Era tão transparente... Fez outros carinhos, até adentrar o dedo indicador solitário na entrada que não doía agora. Passou uma sensação mais confortável e gostosa pra Nathaniel, ele queria mais daquilo, como queria... Seu amante colocava o segundo dígito agora e acertou a próstata do loiro rebelde, o prazer era tanto que até chegou a corar um pouco, ainda bem que o músico não viu sua expressão.

— Cassy com medo? — falou pra provocar, mesmo que esteja em uma posição bem desfavorável, não poderia deixar o ruivo o controlar, Nath era indomável.

Castiel sabia que algo assim aconteceria, sempre acontecia, o ex-representante do grêmio era impaciente demais. E dessa vez vai ter que dizer que mesmo ele estava igualmente ansioso.

— Tudo bem pra você? — falou, tirando os próprios dedos de dentro do loiro.

— Só vai logo! — bufou Nath.

O músico não hesitou mais em colocar rapidamente um preservativo que guardava no bolso da calça e adentrar seu pênis na entrada apertada, os gemidos dos dois se misturaram na hora. Aquela cavidade o recebia sempre de bom grado, acolhia seu falo e se contraía toda vez, o intervalo de tempo em que faziam isso era relativamente grande, então sempre passava essa mesma sensação. Castiel estava nas nuvens e Nathaniel era o culpado, apertava a cintura alheia como gostava de ser apertado, o ruivo era ciumento e fez questão de marcar suas unhas ali. 

— Cassy — gemeu e soltou de novo aquele nome irritante — Mova-se.

O quadril do aquariano já se remexia pra dar início aos movimentos tão esperados pelos dois. Castiel explodia de tesão e decidiu começar logo o que tanto almejavam, o vai e vem desejoso, os corpos se encaixando e se roçando pra dar ainda mais um toque de luxúria ao ato. Aquilo era embriagante sempre que faziam, o ruivo amava como os gemidos contidos das duas pessoas ali presentes se misturavam como música, como se eles mesmos fossem apenas um.

Castiel gemeu com aquela sensação gostosa de preencher seu amado, apreciando a entrada quente, apertada e tão aprazível. Estava preso num transe que Nathaniel o levou, mirava incessantemente na próstata macia. O ruivo gostava ainda mais dessas horas porque não transava com o boxista rebelde e nem com o nerd da escola, era apenas Nathaniel, uma mistura linda de tudo o que ele era, sem amarras, sem orgulhos.

— I-isso, Cassy... Hm... — aquela voz de Nath...

Todos os sentidos do ruivo estavam sob o domínio desse aquariano inconstante. Era visível o quanto Nath estava fora de controle também, empinava mais o quadril como nunca teria feito se tivesse pensando direito. O músico subiu uma das mãos pra apertar o mamilo alheio, o tremor que recebeu em resposta foi um troféu maravilhoso, sorriu e se deliciou com o prazer das investidas que dava no outro. Nathaniel revirou os olhos em satisfação, a violência atenciosa do outro era o que fazia Nathaniel desejar por isso todos os dias, apesar de também amar ficar por cima, Castiel tinha jeito pra isso.

— Fode mais forte, anda — falou entre um ofego e outro, se concentrando nas palavras como se fosse muito difícil dizê-las.

Quando abriu a boca pra dizer mais coisas, o leonino tapou bruscamente sua boca com a mão direita e aumentou significativamente o ritmo das estocadas. Castiel odiava quando o outro começava a dizer coisas sujas e descontou sua raiva naquele frenesi entre os quadris. Puxou a cabeça e tronco do loiro, fazendo-o arquear as costas e, mesmo com a visão nublada pela lascívia, o rapaz rebelde percebeu o que o outro ia fazer e fez um "Não" com a cabeça, junto com um som de protesto que saiu abafado devido à mão grande que cobria sua boca. O maior ignorou, estava um tanto tomado pelo prazer e pela raiva, mordeu com gosto o ombro alheio, distribuiu chupões na região entre o pescoço, trapézio e ombro. Depois de um tempo de investidas nesta posição, os dois se desfizeram quase ao mesmo tempo, Nathaniel se deleitava quando sentia a camisinha encher dentro de si e para Castiel não tinha nada melhor do que ser apertado pelas contrações anais do loiro quando gozava.

Ambos desabaram, suados. O ruivo tirou o preservativo e amarrou, jogando-o num cesto de lixo que tinha por perto. O menor tentou levantar e foi impedido por um Castiel carinhoso que o abraçou forte e não o deixou sair do colchão.

— Eu te odeio... — bufou o loiro.

— E eu te amo — respondeu, distribuindo bitoquinhas por todo lugar que dava pra alcançar com os lábios enquanto Nath se remexia pra se levantar.

Quando conseguiu se sentar, Castiel se sentiu triste ao ver o fruto de sua paixão vestir a roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido, não dava pra ser fofinho uma vez na vida? Decepcionado, começou a vestir suas roupas também e, antes do aquariano sair, o maior agarrou seu pulso e este virou-se pra trás com o contato.

"Não é só carnal, Nathaniel." era o que queria ter falado.

— Me dá mais um beijo. — foi o que realmente falou.

Nath hesitou por um momento e decidiu acatar o pedido, dando um beijo mais leve do que os que trocaram anteriormente, rápido demais para Castiel, que continuou decepcionado quando viu que estava naquele espaço sozinho. Depois que teve certeza que Nathaniel tinha saído da sala, socou a parede, com raiva. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas e nunca teria imaginado, quer dizer, pior ainda, já tinha imaginado estar no lugar de Nath, mas não em seu lugar. O que aconteceu com ele?

"Mas não é isso que somos? Não é só uma relação carnal? Que diferença faz?"

Socou novamente a parede.

**Author's Note:**

> *CA: Na prática, é uma sala como a descrita no capítulo, mas é pra ser um lugar onde os veteranos auxiliam novatos sobre o curso, palestras, eventos e carteiras de estudante. Tem CA sério e engajado nas políticas da faculdade, chapas e movimentos acadêmicos, e tem CA que só faz festa pra caralho, como esse que eu descrevi na fic
> 
> Se gostaram, manda beijinho, deu tanta vergonha de postar <3  
> PELAMOS, CORRIJAM OS ERROS DE DIGITAÇÃO AAAAAAA Digam se não tem nenhum, eu fiz essa fic um tanto rápido, às vezes deixo passar.


End file.
